


in need of repairs

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: their new exile needs a lot of fixing up.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	in need of repairs

“The water pressure is abysmal even on our level, the quarters are barely fit for living, the controls for humidity and temperature are pretty much shot,”Sinara rattled off, checking her comm screen for the compiled list. It might have been quicker to list what wasn’t broken in this pile of scrap metal they’d been exiled to.

“Are you cold, my darling?”Kasius asked, cutting off her report. He was probably as sick of hearing it as she was of giving it.

She shrugged.“Not particularly, no.”

She wasn’t very sensitive to cold. She was more worried about Kasius in that regard. The controlled atmosphere on Hala was not a comfort she’d had time to get used to, unlike him.

“Are you certain?” Kasius crossed over to her with a blatantly faux innocent smile, practically undressing her with his eyes. He licked his lips.“Because if you were cold, I’d have a few ideas to warm you up.”

“Is that so?”she said, her lips quirking into a smirk to mirror his.

She slowly pulled down the zipper off her shirt and shrugged the garment off unceremoniously.“Now I’m cold. Come fix it.”

He was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
